Her last words
by shara gurl
Summary: Kaoru finds herself in a strange place and she meets her first love's first love no bashing I like both of them


DISCLAIMER:I don't own don't sue 

Kaoru knew she was not in the dojo and she knew that where she was not real, but for the moment it was real enough. She did not know how long she sat there doing nothing at all but couldn't have been too long. Kaoru had to wait, something inside her was telling her to stay put. Suddenly as if out of nowhere but still somewhere, she appeared one of the most beautiful woman Kaoru had ever seen. She was fair in complexion and had hair of the darkest and finest black silk. She had a kind and compassionate face. She sat down facing Kaoru and gave her a truly warm smile. Something hit Kaoru something which she should have understood much earlier " Your Tomoe aren't you" said Kaoru shocked but giving her a smile of her own

"Yes that's me and you are Koaru Kamiya if I am correct "said Tomoe the smile never leaving her face. Kaoru nodded in response "I have come to talk to you about Kenshin do you know all his past and all about me?"

"Yes I do know" kaoru said matching Tomoe's smile

"You are something Kaoru you just readily accepted into your life I don't know if i could do that" said Tomoe her smile fading a little

"I have no doubt in my mind that you could. You and Kenshin met in very different and tragic circumstances and what brought you two together was feelings of revenge and what drove you apart was love it is so very sad I'm sorry" Kaoru's voice softened as she spoke the last words of her sentence

"You are wrong. It is true that hatred and feeling of revenge brought us together but love made us truly one" said Tomoe her smile grew stronger and as she spoke and her eyes were full of love.

"You truly are a remarkable woman I wish I could have met you earlier" said Kaoru tears coming into her eyes

"I feel the same way. Kaoru, I need you to understand something about Kenshin. He is a kind and compassionate man who is too wise for his years. He has seen so much and had pain which he should not have had. I love him and so I gave my life for him and I would do it again but it hurt him, so much that I could hardly bare it .He was hurting until he met you...you mean so much to him. You have brought him so much happiness so much joy. I just want to know that he will always have that happiness, that he will always have you" tears came in Tomoe's but she blinked them away

"I will always be there for him and I would do anything for him even di..."

" No!" said Tomoe catching a hold of Kaoru's hands tears streaming down her face.

"No no you can't, you can't die, you just can't kenshin, he would not be able to stand it .It would kill him. He can't go through that again he won't survive you have to live no matter the cost please I beg you don't leave him. Swear to me "

Some thing was not allowing Kaoru to speak when she got her voice back she said," I swear I won't leave him I will live through anything for him"

Tomoe let go of Kaoru's hand and wiped her tears away then she said "Please tell me has Kenshin ever told you the last thing I ever said to him?" giving Kaoru a teary smile

"Yes he has, you told him not to kill again" she said, trying to put on a brave face but it was clearly not working

"He has forgotten then" she said the smile still on her face "No. It is true that I told him never to kill before I died .The last thing was I love you he must have been too wracked with gilt to remember that I loved him"

This was too much for Kaoru .She broke down she buried her face in he hands she wept for Kenshin and Tomoe. Tomoe got of her seat and sat besides Kaoru and put her arms around Kaoru in a consoling way "Thank you for your tears," said Tomoe " please remind him tell him I loved and love him "

"I will"

When Kaoru opened her eyes she was back in her room. She had to tell him and soon "Oh Kenshin!" she said hugging her blanket

Kenshin like any usual day was washing clothes but today he got up a little earlier than usual and he was done by the time Kaoru got out of her room

" Good morning Kaoru-dono" said Kenshin with his normal wanderer smile.

" Kenshin" said Kaoru a few starry tears falling down her cheeks

" Kaoru are you alrigh..." Before he could finish his sentence she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder

" Don't kill... they weren't her last words...the last thing she said to you is that...she loved you Kenshin and she always will"

And with those words Tomoe smiled

A.N. I do not know what Tomoe said before she died so for now just imagine please! please review and no flames please! x 


End file.
